Rural Alaska Native students have had minimal exposure to the concepts of scientific research. The aim of our Alaskan Student and Teacher Experiences in Research (ASTER) program is to maximize the potential for increasing both the knowledge level and interest in health-related research among Alaska Natives and other disadvantaged groups in Alaska. The long-term goal of the ASTER program will be to establish year round linkages between students, teachers and biomedical researchers at the University of Alaska Fairbanks. We hope to achieve these goals by promoting the participation of student/teacher pairs to expedite the development of meaningful interactions between mentors and students. Once the teachers and students have returned to their rural villages, their shared enthusiasm will be magnified and linkages between rural schools and the University of Alaska Fairbanks strengthened. One of the six elements of the University of Alaska's strategic plan 2000 is "to become the educational center for Alaska Natives." Although this plan affects all parts of the university, it provides a particular challenge to the biomedical research community. The ASTER program will meet this challenge by offering an exciting summer research experience that fosters the academic growth of Native Alaskan high school students. In addition to the rigorous laboratory experience, participants will be exposed to a variety of enrichment opportunities including: seminars, lab demonstrations, workshops and facilities tours. Once on campus, participants will also be introduced to the American Indian Science and Engineering Society and Rural Student Services office which helps incoming students adjust to academic life. In addition, contacts made between students, teachers and faculty mentors will result in the development of lasting ties that serve to ease the transition from rural high schools to the undergraduate campus. In summary, the 1996-1998 ASTER program for K-12 teachers and high school students will highlight the potential benefits of health-related research for underrepresented Alaskans as well as increase the chances of student success in post-secondary education. There are many health-related concerns in the villages of Alaska, empowering students and teachers to believe in their own ability to help, through scientific research, is one way we can contribute towards solving these problems.